


They Are Gone.

by lalalovesmusic3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Loneliness, Poetry, Suicidal Dean, references to past episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalovesmusic3/pseuds/lalalovesmusic3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester's thoughts after 9x09. <br/>-Poetic format. <br/>-Spoiler alert I guess if you haven't seen it yet (...)<br/>-Possible trigger warning depending on how you interpret the end<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Are Gone.

They are gone.  
They have fled. They have left.  
They have died.  
The ones who have kept me sane.

Angels and demons alike have it for me,  
because I'm not at home in Heaven  
and I can't stay in Hell.

The brother whose left many times before,  
gone again, but against his will.  
What has become of you?  
I can only hope that deep down inside you are still alive.

The prophet whose fate bore him into this life,  
taken before his time.  
Why must it be you?  
You have aged beyond your years and become my  
kin.

The angel whose sacrifice compares to no other,  
being pulled back and forth in grace.  
Why did I put my faith in you?  
Saved my ungrateful soul time and time again,  
now you have finally ran.

No one to turn to.

I am alone.

Perhaps the demons were right when they attacked my self-worth.  
Perhaps the angels were correct when they said it was me  
and not the others.

I am at fault.

It is because of my fault   
they are gone.  
They have fled. They have left.  
They have died.

Perhaps I should just go too...

-d.w.


End file.
